The present invention relates generally to an air filter system. In particular, the present invention relates to structure and method for removing moisture from gas turbine inlet air.
Filter systems for gas turbine inlet air are known. One such known system includes a housing defining chamber. The chamber has an air inlet side and an air outlet side separated by an array of filters for removing particulates from the inlet air flow. Air enters the chamber through a plurality of vertically spaced inlet hoods positioned along the air inlet side. The inlet hoods are configured such that air entering the inlet hoods is first directed in an upward direction and then deflected by deflector plates in a downward direction. Air flow contact with the deflector plates causes some particulate material and moisture from the moving air to separate from the air flow and settle or accumulate on the inlet hoods or in the bottom of the chamber.
Another known gas turbine air filter system is similar to that described above. It further includes a mist eliminator located in each hood. A pleated element is positioned on top of the mist eliminator. Relatively large drops of moisture in the inlet air stream is removed by inertial separation in the mist eliminator. Smaller droplets of moisture are removed by the pleated media. The removed moisture droplets fall onto hoods below and onto the ground.
Such known gas turbine filter systems may be rather large. That is, they occupy a relatively large “footprint” adjacent to the gas turbine which may be undesirable in some applications. Such known filter systems may also not be as effective as desired and have other disadvantages, for example leakage around mounting structure. Accordingly, there is a need for improvements to gas turbine inlet filter systems.